Advertisers (product manufacturers or service providers) issue and distribute coupons to encourage customers to purchase their products or to purchase products and services from them. With proliferation of mobile devices, increasing numbers of coupons are created for and distributed by mobile devices.
Because coupons are traditionally created, distributed, and most importantly redeemed in printed form—typically by a Point of Sale (POS) systems capable of scanning them, coupons in electronic form are not accepted by Brick and Mortar (BM) retailers as most existing POS systems are unable to receive coupon information from a mobile device.